VASO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: VASO  
PAREJA: Harry/Brian de QAF(mención Harry/Ginny)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash-Romance** **  
SUMMARY: _-_**

* * *

.

 **VASO**

.

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un par de años que iba a terminar sirviendo tragos y copas en uno de los clubes más reconocidos de uno de los barrios más gays de Estados Unidos seguramente le hubiera cruciado el culo mientras se le reía en la cara pero, si será jodida su vida que es allí donde ha terminado.

Así es, el gran y aclamado -y por demás buscado-, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, heredero de las líneas Potter, Black y Peverell estaba allí, justo detrás de la barra de Babylon, tomando una botella detrás de otra mientras intentaba recordar de manera rápida la forma correcta de hacer cada trago porque, a pesar de que ya llevaba allí cerca de dos semanas y los tragos por lo general eran los mismos de siempre él aún tenía serios problemas para recordar el orden y cantidades ya que, visto así aquello era un poco como pociones y el solo pensamiento de qué diría su antiguo profesor amargado Snape terminaba de llevársele toda la concentración.

Sin embargo, aquella noche era otra cosa lo que lo distraía. O más bien un quién...

—Oye, Emerald, ese **vaso** ya está bien de vodka, mi vida.

—Oh, err, lo siento Steve.

—Vamos cariño, ¿cuándo me dirás algo más cariñoso, eh? —dijo el joven, cercándole desde atrás, arrinconándolo contra la barra.

Harry rió, tanto por el nombre que ni bien llegar le habían dado como por los persistentes avances del rubio tras él.

—No es bueno mezclar negocios con placer, Steve, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho ya?

—Pfff, no eres divertido hermoso.

—Jajaja, sí lo soy, pero no lo seré contigo. No de esa manera —dijo sonriente y aún sin moverse pero mirándole de lado, viendo y sintiendo como el rubio le robaba un pequeño topón en los labios como tantas otras veces pero sin ir más allá, ya ni le incomodaba ni molestaba, se había dado cuenta de que era un actuar normal en el rubio.

Steve le gustaba. Realmente lo hacía, pero no más que como un amigo. Era demasiado niño para él y, aunque quería tener algún tipo de romance fresco y relajado ir con alguien tan niño a la larga le daría todo lo contrario y ya había dejado su vida de problemas y dramas atrás, en un muy muy muy lejano Londres junto con todo lo demás.

—Oye, cariño, que sean dos tequilas, y cuatro porrones de rubia ¿quieres? —gritó un chico alto y muy afeminado desde un poco a la derecha suyo.

—Marchando —dijo antes de ponerse a hacer el nuevo pedido para ir a entregarlo después—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias cariño pero, oye, ¿acaso eres nuevo por aquí?

—Eh, sí, más o menos, ya llevo trabajando aquí unas dos semanas.

—Ohh, bueno, bueno, deja me presento —dijo guiñándole un ojo para mucha diversión de Harry—. Yo soy Emmett, éste es Ted quién necesita un polvo rápido con urgencia...

—¡Emmett!

—... shu, shu cariño que es cierto. Por aquíííí, ¡Aquí Micky!, sí, aquí tienes a Michael con su bombón de novio Ben...

—Hola —dijeron ambos recién llegados a dúo. Obviamente plenamente acostumbrados a los desvaríos del alto.

—... Y bueno, aquí viene la leyenda de Babylon, el casanova rompe braguetas de...

—Brian... —dijo Harry en un susurro que a pesar del ruido y de todo logró hacerse notar, atontado de ver que realmente era él y que no estaba alucinando como había pensado hacía rato cuando creyó verlo por apenas un segundo.

—Ha...

—Emerald.

—¿Emer...?

—¿Se conocen? —dijo Emmett interesado. Expresando de paso la curiosidad de pronto despierta de todos los demás.

—Algo... —comenzó Harry.

—...Así... _terminó Brian por él.

—Wow, pero miren nada más, si hasta se andan terminando las frases.

—No, no es... _quiso atajarse el moreno sin saber realmente qué decir o explicar, si es que había algo que explicar.

—Oye, ¿puedes darme dos cervezas? —dijo alguien un poco más allá de ellos.

—¡Seguro! Disculpen. Fue un placer... Brian...

—H... Emerald...

No podía creer que él estuviera acá.

No podía creer que fuera justo él, el hombre con quién tuvo su primera vez sexo gay -Ginny no contaba por obvias razones-, y por quien se dio cuenta de que en verdad le iban más las varitas que las calderas -si se entiende lo que quiere decir-... razón por la que luego todo el desastre que había sido su vida post guerra se fue un poco más a la mierda también, pero eso ya era algo aparte.

Estaba tan bueno como recordaba y, joder, hacía tiempo que no...

—¿A qué hora sales?

—¿Bri, pero qué? —dijo el moreno, tan sorprendido como para soltar sin pensar el viej o apodo que le había dado al mayor en uno de sus varios encuentros hace, añares; tan solo por toparse con dicho ensueño allí, justo delante de él y del lado donde trabajaba y no donde antes de hallaba.

—¿A qué hora sales?

—En unas dos horas con suerte pero...

—De acuerdo —dijo besándole, un poco más largo y más lento de lo que solía hacer hace tanto tiempo y joder que aquello se sentía bien. Más que bien—. Te esperaré fuera entonces.

—Pero yo...

—Nada. Creo que podemos recordar viejos tiempos, ¿o no, Harry?

—Emerald.

—Sí, también quiero el cuento sobre eso, ¿a la salida entonces? —volvió a preguntar mientras deslizaba una de sus grandes y fuertes manos por debajo de su camisa, tocándole la sensible piel de la cintura, y siendo tan insistente como siempre.

—A la salida —respondió entonces, haciendo caso omiso de la enorme sonrisa que de pronto se había instalado en su cara así como también de los rostros claramente sorprendidos de Steve y otros barmans, e incluso de los amigos del mayor, quienes aún seguían por allí cerca de la barra junto a cierto chico rubio que no reconoció pero que podía sentir mirándole. No era como si le importara el porqué de ello. No entonces al menos pensó Harry mientras recibía un rápido beso más. Beso que le dejó claras ganas de más y que, con un poco de suerte, saciaría en no mucho tiempo más.

Quién dice y quizás mudarse allí no haya sido tan errado.

Quizás...

.

* * *

 **28/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
